1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device and an information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in accordance with high speed and large capacity internet connection environment such as an ADSL or an optical fiber, that is, the spread of a broadband, a moving image distribution service which distributes a moving image content such as a drama or a movie to a terminal device which is represented by a personal computer has been developed.
In such a moving image distribution service, a technique which associates a keyword related with a reproducing image of the moving image content to a reproducing time and displays an advertisement in a terminal device which is reproducing the moving image content, based on a keyword corresponding to the reproducing time is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-034481).
However, in the moving image distribution service of the related art, it is required to associate the reproducing time of the moving image content to the keyword. If such a process is manually performed, there is also a problem in cost so that it is not desirable. Therefore, it is considered to recognize an object in the moving image content using an object recognizing technique to extract a keyword corresponding the reproducing time.
However, such an object recognizing technique may figure out abstract information such as a “vehicle” or a “person” but cannot figure out detailed information such as a specific “type of vehicle” or “name of a person” of the object. Therefore, even when the information of the object is extracted by the object recognizing technique, it is difficult to present appropriate recommend information corresponding to the reproducing time of the moving image content to a user.